Por siempre vivo
by kelebel
Summary: Antes del niño que vivió hubo otra historia: Una historia sobre un monstruo dentro de un hombre, un héroe dentro de un niño, un traidor dentro de un amigo y un ángel dentro de un demonio. Traducción del fic de Mordred


Es importante aclarar que esta es una traducción con consentimiento del autor del fic: **"Forever Alive"**, escrito por **Mordred. **Para aquellos que este interesados en leer la historia original, escrita en inglés, el número del fic es: 1461086 y el número de autor es: 432272.

Antiguamente, traduje cuatro capítulos de este fic. Sin embargo, he decidido empezar la traducción de cero nuevamente. Por si alguno se pregunta el por qué: Pasaron tres años desde que realicé aquella traducción y, en ese tiempo, aprendí mucho más gracias a que comencé el traductorado en inglés.

Recién estoy empezando, es por esto que decidí volver a traducir este fanfic a modo de práctica. Por la misma razón, les pido a todos aquellos q conocen las normas de la lengua castellana que me hagan notar errores de ortografía, sintaxis, léxico, gramática o coherencia. Todos sus aportes me servirían mucho para mejorar y realmente estaría agradecida.

Sin nada más que decir, les presento el fic:

* * *

**Introducción:**

Por Mordred

A mi parecer, los fanfictions son un regalo muy especial que nos entregó la obsesión. Sólo escribí dos historias completas; sin embargo, he leído muchas; y gracias a ello desarrollé mi conocimiento sobre las obras y pude compartir mis pensamientos, mis personajes y su desarrollo. Pareciera que fue hace mucho tiempo que me senté, tomé una lapicera y comencé a escribir mi primer historia.

La mayor parte del tiempo escribo historias originales. Actualmente, estoy trabajando en una saga medieval de cinco tomos, un musical y una historia de terror futurista. No acostumbro desperdiciar mi tiempo y espacio en la computadora para realizar algo que no crea productivo. Este proyecto fue diferente: fue creado por otras razones.

Por años, no fue la historia de Harry Potter la que me fascinó, sino la historia anterior a ella. Diez años antes de que el pequeño Harry naciera, su padre fue a Hogwarts; tuvo amigos cercanos, incluso más que Ron y Hermione; y realizó bromas que incluso impresionarían a Fred y George. Por siete años, Sirius Black y el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se unieron a él en una enorme cantidad de fugas, salidas de exploración y merodeos. Cerrando la marcha, estaba Peter Pettigrew, ahora conocido como Colagusano. Se mantuvieron en contacto fuera de Hogwarts inclusive. Es esta historia de amistad, coraje y ocasionales risas la que siempre me intrigó más que la trama central de la obra.

A mis hermanos menores, a los cuales les leía los libros a la noche, también les intrigaba. Cuando el quinto libro, Harry Potter y la Orden del fénix, llegó a las librerías, lo llevé a su pieza, me senté en la cama con un vaso de agua helada y un abanico y comencé a leer poniendo voces dramáticas. Tan solo en una semana, terminamos el libro de 800 páginas y nos quedamos sin material de lectura. Es por esto que comencé a buscar por Internet fanfictions que fueran adecuados para niños pequeños. Encontré unos pocos, pero mi hermano mayor sugirió una noche que debía escribir mi propio fanfic, para que pudiéramos leerlo a la noche hasta que la escuela comenzara nuevamente. Acepté y me senté a escribir aquellas partes de la serie que nunca serán escritas por J. K. Rowling, pero que han sido escritas miles de veces por nosotros, los fans. Esta vez era mi turno de escribir los años de los merodeadores.

Al hacerlo, pude ser testigo, al igual que mis hermanos, de las transformaciones de Remus, el odio que Snape tenía por James, como Sirius y James se conocieron, como se convirtieron en animagos, como escribieron el mapa del merodeador, etc. Resultó ser un reto. Quería que esta historia fuera fiel a la obra original, por lo que fui investigando todos los libros para encontrar pistas sobre lo que había ocurrido. No quería que mi historia distorsionara lo que verdaderamente pasó, como ya han hecho muchos fanfics. A si mismo, no quería crear aventuras que no estuvieran mencionadas por escrito en las series, ni distorsionar los personajes para apropiármelos.

Como siempre ocurre, en mi historia también hay unos pequeños errores que se cruzaron por mi camino; como por ejemplo que Lucius Malfoy tenga la misma edad que los merodeadores. Ya se sabe que esa afirmación es errónea, Lucius parece ser un poco mayor que ellos y los fans consideran que estuvo más cerca de la generación de los Weasley.

Otro error fue que Darryl Avery no fue elegido para Gryffindor, en realidad está en Slytherin junto con Nott, Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Tampoco son correctas las edades de las primas de Sirius. Según mi lista, Andrómeda es la más grande, seguida por Narcisa y Bellatrix; pero el libro señala que Bellatrix es mayor, luego Narcisa y Andrómeda. Oh... bueno. Nunca nada es perfecto.

El otro gran problema es la transformación de Tom Riddle a Voldemort. En el cuarto libro esta escrito que el aumento del poder entorno a Voldemort fue algo inesperado y que apareció de la nada con sus seguidores. En mi historia, él era un miembro de la corte de los magos y comenzó a hacerse camino en el ministerio, antes de ganar el suficiente poder y miedo de los demás para convertirse en Voldemort. Este escenario fue tomado de la segunda guerra mundial en la cual, supuestamente, están basados los libros.

Hay algunos problemitas más pero, descontando eso, estoy contenta de poder decir que me mantuve leal a los libros y que Rowling no me odiará por copiar su mundo (Rowling dijo que le agradaba que la gente escribiera fanfiction).

Quería aprovechar para escribir en este espacio mi **disclaimer**. El mismo toma efecto en toda la historia y todos sus capítulos. Estos no son mis personajes. Las situaciones no son mías y no cree este mundo. En otras palabras, es un fanfic y le doy todo el crédito a Rowling, sus agentes y publicistas de Warner Bros. Ellos tienen los derechos de autor y, por lo tanto, son dueños de este mundo. No busco ganancias ni ninguna otra cosa a partir de esta historia.

Así que les doy la bienvenida al mundo de Harry Potter, nuevamente, a través de nuevos ojos y a través de una nueva historia. Bienvenidos a los años de los merodeadores.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Todo había terminado. La batalla había terminado. Los héroes de esa noche ya habían sido olvidados y el mundo había recobrado su paz. Los aurors de la Orden, quienes se habían dedicado completamente a la causa, se habían desvanecido entre las sombras del pasado, sin recibir una palabra de gratitud por parte de nadie. Tan solo habían ido a rescatar un puñado de vidas y habían regresado con un hombre menos. Ese hombre nunca sería reconocido. Nunca sería recordado.

Molly, Arthur y Remus se encontraban en el hall de la casa que ahora yacía sin dueño. La única voz que se escuchaba por los pasillos era la de Kreacher. Remus lo odiaba en esos momentos.

El elfo doméstico pronto se uniría a su madre en la pared.

Sirius se había ido para siempre... Canuto ya no estaba en el mundo... Ahora solo quedaba un auténtico merodeador, solo quedaba Remus.

Se sentó erguido en una silla en el comedor, observando los retratos de las paredes. Ninguno mostraba la brillante cara de Sirius, ni recordaba a su buen amigo. Nadie en el mundo se preocupaba por el soldado perdido. Nadie en el mundo iba a trasnochar por él.

" ¿ Te sientes bien, Remus?" Preguntó Molly saliendo de la cocina. Ella no había estado allí, no había vivido el horrible momento que él había vivido. Además odiaba a Sirius, nunca le había agradado.

" Estoy bien." Respondió Remus alejándose de ella. No podía enfrentarla ahora. Se sentía solo en el mundo, completamente solo.

" ¿Ahora que pasará con Harry?" Preguntó Arthur sentándose en la mesa. Se veía tan cansado, tan agotado del mundo. Tampoco había estado allí. Ambos estaban libres de la visión que se aparecía constantemente en la cabeza de Remus.

Sus ojos... Los ojos de Sirius... Estaba vivo cuando lo mataron... El resto de su cuerpo estaba sin sentido, pero Sirius había mirado a Harry, aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Harry estaba en un estado de shock, pero... Sirius lo había mirado.

El dolor atravesó el corazón de Remus como una puntada. Sabía que siempre se sentiría muy mal por la pérdida de su amigo pero Harry sentiría un dolor aún más grande por la pérdida de su padrino. Ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas, había tenido suficiente.

" Remus, querido¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas nada¿Una taza de té¿Cerveza de manteca?"

" Estoy bien, Molly, estoy bien." Dijo prestándole atención. " Creo que ustedes tendrían que ir a la escuela a ver a su hijo. Fue muy valiente esta noche."

"Fue muy estúpido esta noche." Gruñó Arthur y se levantó torpemente de la mesa " Podría haberse matado, podría..."

"No se separó de sus amigos" Dijo Remus, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, una sonrisa triste. Molly y Arthur lo observaron sin saber exactamente que decir. A Remus no el importó, necesitaba pensar, alejarse.

" Bueno" Dijo Molly secándose las manos con un repasador " Sí... bueno... si te quedas aquí para... cuidar el cuartel... sería bueno que fuéramos a ver a Ron..."

" Me encargaré de todo." Le aseguró, forzando una sonrisa en su cara ojerosa. Molly le echó una última mirada perspicaz y tomo su abrigo.

" Vamos Arthur" Y Arthur siguió a su esposa obedientemente hasta la chimenea y luego a Hogwarts.

Remus estaba solo.

Sus ojos habían estado tan vivos... Regresaron nuevamente a su mente ¿Había sido hacía tan solo dos horas que había estado sentado en ese mismo lugar, jugando ajedrez mágico con Sirius?... pero ahora estaba solo.

Se levantó con las piernas temblando y caminó hacia su habitación. Subió la crujiente escalera, pasó al lado de Kreacher ("Sucios... sangres sucias... mestizos...") y caminó a través del marco de la puerta cubierta de telarañas. Había sido la pieza de Sirius. Todo seguía en su lugar, tal como él lo había dejado. Nada había sido tocado por el tiempo, por la personas, por... nada...

Remus suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Todavía estaba hundida con la forma del cuerpo de su antiguo propietario, incluso olía a Sirius. Había pelos sueltos en la almohada. Remus cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un cansado suspiro, todavía no podía creerlo.

Tal vez si se fuera a dormir, luego de una buena noche de sueño, se despertaría en la mañana y encontraría a su viejo amigo caminado por la casa, como todos los días. Tal vez, tan solo cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos de nuevo, muy lentamente, lo encontraría vivo.

Posiblemente, si los mantenía cerrados, Sirius vendría a hablarle... si esperaba el tiempo suficiente...

" ¿Remus, que estás haciendo?"

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, el sueño era muy real y quería que siguiera... quería escuchar esa voz, arrastrando las vocales, una vez más... quería que Sirius le diera alguna señal...

" Estoy esperándote a ti" Le respondió a la nada. Podía sentir su mejilla contra la funda de la almohada... Podía sentir a Kreacher riéndose un piso más abajo.

" ¿ Por qué?" Le preguntó el fantasma desde el marco de la puerta. Sí, allí es donde hubiera estado parado... en el marco de la puerta. Inclinado sobre éste, con los brazos cruzados y con el pelo cubriéndole la cara.

"Porque regresarás..." Susurró Remus.

" Lunático" Rió Sirius cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna " ¿Por qué pensarías en algo tan estúpido como eso? Ambos sabemos que me he ido."

" No puedes haberte ido... Estás vivo... Te necesitamos, Sirius. Harry te necesita... la orden..."

" Hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena luchar, Remus." Le interrumpió. Su voz sonaba más cercana, había caminado hasta la cama. " Y las cosas que recién mencionaste son algunas de ellas."

" Canuto... yo..."

" Se fuerte." Dijo él " Eres todo lo que le queda a Harry. Eres el último merodeador. Debes seguir, debes dejarme ir."

" ¡ No puedo¡ Sin tú o James, no soy nada!"

" Eso es un montón de mentiras." Dijo Sirius en tono de burla. " Tú y yo sabemos que eras el más inteligente, el más sabio. Es por eso que sigues vivo. Es por eso que estás en la Orden, Remus."

" No quiero estar vivo"

Sirius se rió, pero Remus no supo porqué. No encontraba nada de gracioso en la situación actual. Estaba hablando con un amigo muerto, llorando. Estaba solo en una enorme casa con un elfo idiota y el retrato de un muerto. Y ahora era el último merodeador.

" Escucha Lunático" Dijo Sirius. " Viste el comienzo de esta Gran Guerra y verás el final. Ahora, sal de mi cama, lávate la cara y baja las escaleras. Dumbledore llegará en cualquier minuto. ¡Y mira lo que le estás haciendo a mi almohada¡Está empapada¡ Sal, sal de ahí¡ Deja de lloriquear¡ Mírate a ti mismo¿Qué diría James? Además, alguien tiene que darle a Colagusano una buena patada en el trasero. Se lo merece¿No lo crees?"

Lupin se secó los ojos y los abrió. Estaba solo nuevamente, Sirius se había ido... Estaba solo otra vez.

Kreacher subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies y atravesó el pasillo al cual daba la puerta. "Locos y sucios mestizos... que hablan consigo mismos... Kreacher y su señora deberían encargarse de él..."

Lupin se levantó y se acercó a un escritorio en donde había una pila de rollos de pergamino. Se sentó y tomó uno de ellos para leerlo. Sintió como si se estuviera entrometiendo, pero Sirius estaba muerto... ¿Qué haría¿Perseguirlo?

Remus sonrió para sí mismo, se secó los ojos nuevamente y empezó a buscar entre los papeles.

"15 de enero, 1995... Sirius... no dejes la casa nuevamente. Es la última advertencia... firmado... AD."

Dumbledore…

Había una carta sin terminar para Harry, otra amenazando a los Dursley (nunca la había enviado), una lista de todas las criaturas acechando la cocina y el comedor (escrita por Molly)...

Y luego... de repente... vio las letras que no había visto desde hacía años. Cuatro letras... Todas juntas escritas en tinta roja, para que aparentara ser sangre, ya que todos se habían asustado ante la idea de cortarse a sí mismos. Estaba escrito:

"Juramos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones no son buenas. En esta noche del 31 de octubre de 1975, los cuatro merodeadores acordamos estar por siempre unidos, hasta que la muerte nos separe. También acordamos mantener en secreto el gran poder que poseemos. Ah, sí... y una cosa más... hacer de la vida de Quejicus, durante y luego de Hogwarts, un infierno.

Canuto

Lunático

Cornamenta

Colagusano

Remus sonrió nuevamente y las palabras que había dicho hacía unos minutos volvieron a su mente.

"No se separó de sus amigos."

* * *

Y acá termina el prólogo, voy a intentar seguirlo lo más rápido que pueda. Espero que les guste por que es una de mis historias favoritas, Mordred realmente escribe MUY bien.

Y recuerden: Lean y dejen reviews, sus aportes me pueden ayudar a traducir mejor:D

**Petit Ange Kelebel**


End file.
